Unknown Feelings
by Abooklovers-heaven
Summary: A little one-shot of the aftermath of Deep trouble if Deeks and Kensi had been dating. What happens when Kensi confronts Deeks about Talia?


**Disclaimer: not mine**

"Nothing ever happened with her, I swear!" Detective Marty Deeks reaffirmed to his girlfriend of 1 month.

Kensi Blye was standing there with her mismatched brown eyes turned towards his baby blues. Her gaze softened a fraction and her hands fell from her hips and her posture slouched. She wanted to believe him, she really did but it was still so hard to open up to him. Yes she had been the one to say 'all in' but it was hard.

"Hey, look at me" He softly demanded pulling her chin up so she was looking in his eyes. "I can promise you from the bottom of my heart that nothing ever happened between me and Talia. Okay?" He pulled her into his arms and simply held her until she plucked up the courage to speak.

"I want to believe you, I really do, and it's just…" She trailed off, looking into his eyes attempting to gain some confidence from them "She got under my skin and I didn't know how to react. All of these feelings I haven't felt in such a long time, I locked them down and hid them away from everything and everyone." She admitted quietly turning her eyes to the ground ashamed.

"You never have to feel that around me okay? I promised you that we would be all in and I meant that. No regrets." He whispered reassuringly in her ear. "If you want me to stop getting drinks with her, you tell me. Okay?"

"Okay, I can do that" she whispered in response, bringing her hands up to cup his face before leaning in and kissing him on the mouth. "And I don't want you to stop seeing her, it will just take me a while to get used to it. Please just be patient with me. One day I'll sort out what is in my head" she offered up the corners of her mouth pulling up into a smile.

He smiled back at her, pushing his hands into her hair and following the stray tendrils down the front of her chest. "Just for the record, I like what's in your head just the way it is. I wouldn't want you to change." He admitted quietly pulling her towards the couch and pushing her down in front of him. Once she was down he quickly followed, sitting behind her and pulling her into his arms and stroking her arms, up and down, up and down.

"A girl could really get used to this you know" Kensi exclaimed to him as his fingers started teasing the hemline of her shirt alternating between fiddling with the hem and stroking her soft skin underneath.

"That's the idea" he automatically responded, turning her head towards his and pulling her in for yet another breath taking kiss. At the awkward angle that they were at, it didn't take Kensi long to want more and she quickly turned around in his arms and gave his full access to her mouth. He groaned into her mouth and pulled away, which of course left her wanting more. "As much as I want this to continue, I have to answer the door"

"Wha-" She started, cutting off when he stood up to answer it. She hadn't even heard anyone knock on the door, so much for being a special agent. But beyond that she just wanted them to go away.

"Talia, what are you doing here?" She heard Deeks ask at the front door. Of course it was her, god could she sound any more desperate right now?

"Well I thought I would stop by and see if my partner wanted to go for drinks tonight…my treat" She temped still oblivious to Kensi being in the other room.

"Ok, first, you're not really my partner and second not tonight, okay?" He rejected, making Kensi feel a million times better especially since he hadn't even hesitated in the slightest and rejecting her for the night.

"Oh come on, you can't actually just sit round at home by yourself on a Saturday night doing nothing" She tried again ignoring his jab about not being partners.

"Who said I was alone tonight?" He asked, Kensi took that as her queue and started to make her way to the front door just in time for her to make a jab about Monty.

"Seriously, you're rejecting me for your dog-" Talia cut off when she saw Kensi come to stand up beside Deeks and place her arm around his waist.

"No actually, he is rejecting you to be with me" The young agent interjected coolly, letting her know that she didn't appreciate any of her comments.

"Well I see then, if you'll excuse me I'll just be on my way"

Bye Agent Del Campo" Kensi said in departure quickly shutting the door after her. "Okay just for the record I so do not like her and I really would appreciate it if you didn't go out for drinks with her again-"

"Done" He responded quickly

"-second, I trust you, and what you just did there, made some more of my fortified walls come down, just for you though" She finished off with a slight crinkle of her brow that Deeks thought was absolutely gorgeous.

Deeks pulled her into a hug and kissed her hard, forcing her to walk backwards into the kitchen, he backed her into the bench and hoisted her onto it without managing to break their never ending kiss. "As much as I love the kitchen, I say we take this to the bedroom" he managed to gasp out and her fingers deftly started working on his shirt, throwing it over her shoulder and onto the ground. He picked her up again, off the bench and she wrapped her legs around his waist clinging onto him and she started to drop kisses onto his neck.

Still joined they slowly stumbled their way to the bedroom, somehow managing to miss Monty who had come to investigate all of the noise. He gently placed her on the centre of the bed and made light work of her jeans and shirt and deposited them in a messy heap on the floor. He stared down at her and started to kiss her all over again, he simply couldn't get enough of her. "You are so beautiful" he muttered in between kisses and slowly and surely they made love together. Leaving nothing to be desired between them. Love, passion, kindness, gentleness and any crazy emotions in between filling the room to the brim.

Never in her life had she felt more loved and cherished then in that moment.

 **Okay that went a little differently than I thought it would but I hoped you enjoyed none the less.**


End file.
